Persona: Twins of Fate
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: Siblings Minako and Minato Arisato move to Iwatodai City after the untimely death of their parents. Cheerful Minako and silent Minato will face the ultimate challenge as they prevent the people of this city from the Dark Hour and Tartarus. Joining S.E.E.S, the two will develop a forbidden love and discover the truth behind each other's past. (NO INCEST!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you clicked on this story, then you have a general idea of what it will be about. I fell in love with the Persona series, especially Persona 3 and Persona 4. Basically, it will feature the Male Protagonist and the Female Protagonist. I will say it here and now. The two are not related by blood despite being labeled as siblings, so there will not be any incest. However, their past, especially the Female Protagonist's, whom I have decided to name Minako Arisato, is shrouded in mystery of the Shadows. (Yes, I know that the names are really similar. This will be explained when their history are revealed). I will be taking elements from mostly the game play and maybe from the manga. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Time never waits...**_ _ **It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

 _ **You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it might be...**_

 ** _You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..._**

* * *

As the setting red sun cast the shadows of night to come, two young teenagers walked along the street, quietly maneuvering their way through the pods of people. One was a boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes who looked disinterestedly forward as his headphones played music. The girl with auburn hair in a high ponytail and sparkling red eyes gazed around with quiet curiosity. Both wearing a black and white uniform, the boy carried a rectangular shaped bag while the girl had a purse. Fixing her silver barrettes that made the Roman Numeral, XXII, the teenager stopped momentarily at a flight of stairs as she gazed at the setting sun. Without even breaking his posture, the boy gently took the girl's pale and slender hand before he continued walking, leading her down the stairs and ensuring she was save from falling. Eventually, after a bit of ways, the two arrived at a tram station. Taking a tram set for their destination, the girl sat down while the boy stood beside her, looking out the window. Closing her eyes for just a moment, the brunette saw a blue glowing butterfly float by her eyes. Snapping them open, the girl looked around startled, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Looking at the boy next to her, she saw his face looked slightly surprised before returning to its original poker like state.

Eventually, the tram slowed to halt before stopping at the next station. By then, it was dark, the full moon shining down as the only source of light. Carefully leading her to the exit, the boy took out a piece of paper and looked at it when the clock struck twelve, and everything turned dark. The moon, once white, shone a sickly green. Red liquid colored like blood started to drip from the clock above them. The girl stiffened as she draped her arm around the boy. The bluenette looked up and showed a slight look of shock. However, he shrugged it off as the teenager led them to their predetermined location. As they walked, they saw thousands of coffins standing straight up, as though frozen in time. Curiosity triumphed over fear as the brunette reached out to touch one, only for the boy to pull her back and continue their journey. Eventually, the arrived at a building with the lights still on. Grabbing the handle, the boy ushered the girl in first before proceeding inside himself, and closed the door shut. At first glance, there was no one here. Suddenly, someone snapped their hands.

"You're late...I've been waiting a long time for you. Now, if you want to proceeded...please sign your names here." Turning their heads, they saw a young boy with short, curly blue hair and blue eyes, along with a beauty mark. He wore a black and white striped outfit that resembled jailer. Pointing at two red booklets and two quills, the boy smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry...it's just a contract. All it is is that you'll accept full responsibilities for your actions, the usual business." With that, the covers flew open to reveal two neatly printed beige pieces of paper. The boy stared at the paper in surprise before signing it with the name, "Arisato Minato". The girl looked at it with keen interest before signing with the name "Arisato Minako". Taking the booklets, the boy smiled ominously.

"No one can escape time...It will deliver us all to the same end...You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes..." Then, a dark shadow fell across the room as the boy reached out to them.

"And so..it begins" he whispered before disappearing into the darkness. Green light filled the room as the two were left alone. Suddenly, another voice broke the silence.

"Who's there?!" Frightened, Minako grabbed Minato's arm as female teenager showed from the darkness. With short light brown hair and brown eyes, her outfit consisted of a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. A red armband with the words S.E.E.S. was around her left arm. Sweating and shaking, the girl reached for the silver holster gun on her thigh. Gasping, the girl grabbed it as Minako was pushed behind by Minato.

"Takeba, wait!" The girl flung her head around as the lights turned back on. Standing their was another teenager with long wavy red hair and red eyes. She wore a white shirt, black skirt, and black high heels. An air of maturity and nobility seemed to emit from her. She also had the red armband around her left arm.

"I didn't think you two would arrive so late." She commented. "My name is Misturu Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The brunette looked at her.

"...Who are they?" She asked. Misturu answered her.

"There the transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. The Arisatos will be in the boys' dorms, as per request of the two siblings that they stay in close proximity to one another." The brunette looked reluctant.

"...Is it OK for them to be here?" The red head smiled slightly.

"I guess we'll see..." Then, she faced back to the two new people. "This is Yukari Tekaba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." Yukari nodded her head slowly.

"...Hey." Minako stared at Yukari before squealing in delight.

"Oh my gosh! I love your choker! Where did you get that?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed both of Yukari's hands. The brunette looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?! Oh...um..." Just then, Minato grabbed Minako back.

"...What did I say about meeting new people?" He asked quietly. Minako hung her head down.

"...Don't suddenly bombard them with questions...I'm sorry, Big Brother..." She apologized before hugging him tightly. Minato responded back by patting her head. Then, he nodded to Yukari's gun.

"..Why do you have a gun?" Yukari looked flustered.

"Oh! Um...it's sorta like a hobby...but not like one..." Misturu, seeing Yukari's struggle to answer, decided to intervene.

"You know how it is these days...It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun of course...It's getting late, you should get some rest. Yukari will show you to your rooms. You're things should already be here." Yukari smiled.

"Follow me." She said as the brunette began to walk. Minato nodded. Minako, however, looked persistent and began questioning Kirijo-san.

"Wait, where did you get those guns again? Why do you two have matching armbands? Why was the moon a weird color? Who was that b- H-Hey! Brother!" Minako cried out as she was suddenly pulled by Minato who dragged the girl by her collar. He gave a small shake of his head.

"Why is that you always ask more when you're so tired...?" He murmured to himself as they disappeared around the corner with the girl still protesting. Following Yukari up a flight of stairs, with Minako walking again, the brunette brought them to the end of the hallway.

"Here is your room, Minato-kun." Yukari said pointing to the door on the right. Then, she pointed left. "Then, there's yours, Minako-chan. To be honest, this is actually the boy's dorms. But, I guess by what Kirijo-senpai said, you guys have special needs. At any case, you'll be allowed near each other but in separate rooms. Now, is there any other questions?" At that, Minako raised her hand high.

"Ooh! Ooh! Who was that boy and why did he make us sign that contract?" Minato nodded silently, curious as well. Yukari stared at them, baffled.

"Uh, what? What are you talking about? C'mon, it's not funny..." Suddenly, a troubled expression appeared on Yukari's face. "On your way from the station, was everything alright?"

Minako opened her mouth to answer when a stern look from Minato cut her off. Whatever they witnessed, it was best not to mentioned. Minato gave a convincing puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yukari sighed.

"You know what, I-...Never mind. It's seem that the two of you are alright...Well, I better get going...I know you have other questions, but save them for later, OK? Good night." With that, Yukari left. The siblings watched her disappear around the corner before Minako yawned.

"*Yawn*...Well, night, Brother." With a small nod, the two headed to their respective rooms.

* * *

 _As the lightning struck the blue room, Minako stared at the elderly man with a long nose who sat in front of her. He examined her with interest._

 _"Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear. Your visit here was a bit early, but I suppose it's for the best. My name is Igor. Before we begin, tell me, what gender do you think my assistant is right now?" Minako thought for a moment._

 _"...Female or Male...? No, definitely Male!" With an almost eerie smile, the man snapped his fingers, and through a set of doors came a young man with white hair and golden eyes wearing a blue outfit and hat._

 _"This is Theodore...or Theo for short. He will assist you whenever you come back here." Theo bowed._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Minako smiled._

 _"And yours too!" Suddenly, Igor brought out a blue set of cards. Laying them down, he arranged them in a particular order._

 _"...Pick two and flip them over." He said. Looking at them, Minako carefully picked on from the middle and one from the top. Flipping them over, she saw one was a Fool card with XXII and the other was a card that displayed a being with black angel wings, holding a cane and a book._

 _"Oh? How interesting...It seems fate has something in stored for you..." With that, the man took the cards back. Igor smiled._

 _"That is all for today, but a bit of insight for you, my dear. Inside you is a Wild Card, shared only by the one who is closest to you. The Lovers Arcana shall bestow you two paths, one of love and one of companionship. It will be up to you to decide...Until we meet again..." Suddenly, the room darkened, and Minako found herself being consumed by the abyss._

* * *

Still sleeping soundly, Minako was only slightly awoken at the knocking. Hoping that it would go away, Minako pulled her covers over her head. However, the knocking persisted and eventually grew louder.

"Hello! Minako-chan? It's Yukari. Are you awake yet? Please, don't ignore me! I'll get in trouble!" Moaning, the brunette sat up and yawned widely.

"*Yawn*!...I'm coming!" Stretching her arms and legs, Minako got off from her bed and quickly got dressed in her school uniform. Then, she opened the door to see Yukari and Minato there. Yukari smiled.

"Hello. Did you sleep well? Misturu-senpai asked me to take the two of you to school. It's getting late, so...Are you ready to go?" Minako nodded as she grabbed her school bag.

"Uh huh! Time to start the day!"

* * *

...

* * *

The three of them took a bullet train to reach their school. As Yukari began to engage in small talk with Minako, Minato remained quiet. The brunette stole a glance to her brother, but said nothing. Instead, Minako had long accepted him to be like this, and she'd have to make up his once happy personality by doubling her own. Then, Minako's thoughts drifted.

 _"Ten years...has been so long...? I...I can't even remember how Minato was like before **that** happened..."_

Soon, after passing the sparkling blue ocean and into the station, the trio walked to a tall, white building where other teenagers were walking to. Smiling, Yukari nodded towards the building.

"Well, we're here! Welcome to Gekkuokan High School!" Once they were inside, Yukari gave directions as to where everything were. Just as Yukari was about to leave, she stopped as a thought occurred to her.

"About last night...don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" She said slightly worried. "...See you later." Then, the brunette left. Minako looked around in awe.

"Wow! There's so many people here!" Then, she spotted a crowed of students gathering at a bulletin board. "Hey, I think that's where we'll find our class...Come on!" With that, she dragged her brother over. Skimming through the list, Minako didn't see their names. Her lips pursed up, she suddenly saw Minato point at a small note.

"...We're in Class F." With that, he began walking away, taking her hand. "...We need to talk to the homeroom teacher." He said, leading his sister through the crowds of students as they arrived in front of the faculty room. Opening the door, Minato let go of Minako's hand and walked in, but not before letting his sister go in first.

"Thanks." She said. Then, Minako spotted a woman with short, light brown hair and makeup flipping through some files, her pink suit accenting her shape. The woman noticed them.

"Oh, are you the new students?" Minako and Minato nodded. The teacher looked through the files in her hand.

"Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato...11th grade, correct?" Then, she raised her brow in surprise. "Wow...you two lived in a lot of different places..." Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. "In 1999...that was ten years ago...your parents-*Gasp*!" Minako froze. She stole at a glance at Minato's eyes which seemed stormy. The teacher stared at that particular piece of information before looking up.

"I'm sorry...I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand...My name Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh...thanks..." Minato answered indifferently. Minako clapped her hands together.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Toriumi!" Ms. Toriumi nodded, smiling.

"Wow, such enthusiasm! Much...different than your brother's response." The teacher noted. "Have you seen your classroom assignments? You're both in 2-F; that's my class. But...first we need to go to the auditorium for the Welcoming Ceremony." With that, she led them to the auditorium.

* * *

 ** _After School_**

* * *

"Ugh! I forgot I boring school was!" Minako said with a groan as she stretched her body. Then, she gave a smirk at Minato. "Well, at least I didn't get called out during the ceremony." Minato rolled his eyes. After the ceremony, Minato and Minako were introduced to the class. They were given seats right next to each other, once again at their request. As the two of them stood up to leave, a teen with a blue baseball cap and a slight shave walked up to them.

"Sup! How's it goin'?" Minato stared at him while Minako quickly duck behind him, a habit she formed when approached by males when she was a child. She peeked from behind her brother.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as he took his sister's hand, his own habit that developed in order to ease her nervousness.

"Me?" he asked. "Name's Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid...So, I wanted to say hey...See what a nice guy I am!" Suddenly, Junpei noticed Minako. Peering closer at her, Minako shrunk back in nervousness. "Wow! You're actually cute! Want to hang out?" He said, with a grin. Just then, Yukari appeared.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Junpei said, turning his attention from Minako. Minako sighed in relief as the two began to talk. Suddenly, she realized how tightly she was gripping Minato's hand.

"Sorry!" She whispered, letting him go. Minato shook his head as he wiggled his fingers to let the blood flow through them.

"It's fine." Then, Yukari turned to them.

"Anyways, looks like we're in the same classroom...Minako-chan? Why are you hiding behind Minato-san?" Blushing, Minako peeked at Yukari.

"Sorry...Iori-san suddenly started to talk and I panicked..." Yukari nodded as if she understood. Then, she suddenly spun around to Junpei.

"I told you! Look what you did to Minako-chan!" Junpeir stuttered.

"M-Me?! I didn't even notice her until I started talking to Minato!" Junpei paused. "Wait...Minako? Minato? Those are basically the same names with one letter changed! That's so unoriginal!" At that, Minako seemed to shrink even more.

"...But, I like my name..." Minato gave a glare.

"If she cries, I won't hesitate to punch you." Junpei started to sweat.

"Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Then, he turned to Yukari. "Help me!" The brunette shook her head.

"It's all on you. I have to help with the archery team. See ya."

"Wha-?! Yuka-tan!" Junpei cried out as she walked away. Watching her leave, Junpei laughed nervously as he faced the Arisatos.

* * *

...

* * *

Despite the rough meeting, the siblings forgave the teen and actually walked home with him. Minako grew calmer around Junpei and even began to tell him jokes. Minato, usually stoic faced, broke a small smile seeing Minako so joyful. He only hoped that the rest of her days at Gekkuon would be as happy as today. Ever since that cruel day...he knew how hard she tried to keep her smile. How much it hurt Minako when their parents died. Quietly, he wished to carry her burdens so that one day, his little sister could smile proudly without any sadness etched into her heart.

Oh how mistaken he was.

* * *

...

* * *

The next day was just as uneventful, but slightly different. For once, while Ms. Toriumi was talking about her favorite author when she suddenly called on Junpei to see if he was paying attention. Flustered, he asked the Arisatos.

"Ustubo Kubota" They both whispered. Pleasantly surprised that Junpei answered correctly, the teacher returned to her teaching. The students, who had seen what happened, stared at the two with a bit of awe. This increased their popularity and charm. Then, when school was over, the two decided to head back to their dorms. Passing through the strip mall, there were plenty of people wandering around. Minako paused to look at a shop, but was eventually pulled away by Minato. Silently, they held hands as the two went to their home. By then, it was evening. When they opened the door, the two saw Yukari talking with an older man. Upon seeing them, Yukari waved.

"Oh, they're back." The brunette said to the man. The sophisticated man with long hair and glasses observed the siblings.

"So these are our new guests..." Standing up, he walked up to them. "Good evening." he greeted. Once again, Minako hid behind Minato. The man, surprised, chuckled slightly. "Hehe...Don't worry, I won't harm you. My name Shuji Ikustuki. I'm the chairman of the board of your school." Then, he paused. "...'Ikustuki'. Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like to really introduce myself...even I get tongue-tied myself...Please, have a seat." The two siblings did so, with Minako seating as far as she can from Ikustuki-san. Yukari sat down next to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I apologize for the confusion about your accommodations. We have you two near each other as possible, as you requested, but it may take awhile before you two can get proper room assignments. Is there any other questions?" Curious about the coffins and the green moon, Minako opened her mouth to ask, but her brother stopped her. Instead, he asked a different question.

"Who else lives here?" He asked, casting a look at Minako not to ask. The man nodded.

"As of right now, only five people love here. You, your sister, Yukari here, Misturu, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along...Anymore questions?" When both of them shook their heads, he stood up.

"If you'll excuse me...I hope you two have a successful school year." He said. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm!"

"..." Everyone stared at him. He gave a small smile.

"...Excuse me for the pun.*chuckle*" Then, he left. Yukari gave a sigh.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." With that, the two bid Yukari goodnight and headed off to bed.

* * *

...

* * *

 _In bed, Minako was moving around in her bed, her breathing shallow._

 _"No...No..." she whimpered out. Inside her dreams, she saw herself surrounded by coffins. Blood red liquid began to pool on the ground in an alleyway. A man, who was frightened, suddenly began to scream. Black ooze began to cover him, and he fell down to the ground, the ooze swallowing him._

 _"NOOOO!" Minako screamed as she woke up, sweating up. Covering her face, she noticed that the room was filled with green light. Trembling, she got out of bed and quickly went to her brother's room. Banging on it, Minako screamed for him._

 _"Minako! Minako, wake up! Please! Please, I'm scared!" Suddenly, the door opened and she fell in. But, it wasn't her brother's room. It was the Velvet Room. Light flashing like an elevator in the background, she saw her Minato sitting in a chair talking to Igor and a woman who resembled Theodore._

 _"Ah! My dear. You've arrived at last! I was just introducing your brother to Elizabeth, another resident of the Velvet Room." Elizabeth bowed._

 _"Please to meet you." She said. With a snap of his fingers, Igor summoned Theodore. Carrying another chair, he set it besides Minato and helped Minako up._

 _"Here, Milady." Sitting down, Minako grabbed her brother's hand who comforted her. Theo took his place on the other side of Igor. Minako whimpered._

 _"Where exactly is the Velvet Room?" she asked. Igor answered her._

 _"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...It's been years since we had guests. But, your sister came here a few days earlier to get some...things straightened out." Then, he waved his hands and two documents appeared. They were the contracts the Arisatos had signed._

 _"Only those who have signed the contracts may enter this place...Henceforth, you two shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. Each of you are destined to hone your own unique ability, and you will need my help to do so. I have only one thing in return..." Pointing at the contract, Igor noted the agreement. "I only ask that you abide by the contracts, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." Minako bit her bottom lip._

 _"...Wait. What are you talking about? What 'unique ability do we have? What did those cards I pick out earlier mean?" Igor simply smiled._

 _"All in good time, my dear...But, you have something special. You share an ability with your brother, and you have yet another one that remains to be seen. As for the cards...they show us what your fate has in store for you..." Then, with a wave of his arms, two blue keys appeared before them._

 _"Hold onto these...'Till next time..."_

 _And then, light consumed the room._

* * *

...

* * *

The day seemed different than usual. Other than the fact that Mr. Ekoda's lesson was boring but educational, everything seemed fine. But, that didn't make Minako any less worried. In fact, she was very...on edge today. Minato noticed this as she talked with Junpei on their way to the dorms. Her body seemed stiff, and her eyes kept constantly scanning the area. He made a mental note of this and decided to question her tomorrow.

* * *

 _Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick..._

 ***DONG***

 **...The Dark Hour has begun..**

* * *

Snapping her eyes open, Minako saw her room was flooded with green light. The shadows of her room seemed to move, swirling around in strange shapes. Hands shaking, Minako laid there, scared to move. Suddenly, she felt the room shake.

"Kyahhh!" Minako screamed as she jumped out of bed. Quivering in fear, she quickly got dressed. Just as she buttoned up the last one, she heard a bang from the doorway.

"Wake up!" Yukari screamed. Minako hurried over to the door and opened up. Yukari, stood there, as well as Minato who was holding a sword in his hands.

"We don't have much time! We need to hurry down and go out to the back door!" Then, she thrust a naginata into Minako's hands. "Take this just in case!" Quickly the group headed down to the door. As they arrived, Yukari's phone rang. Picking it up, Minako could faintly hear Misturu-senpai's voice.

"What?!" Yukari exclaimed. "There's more than one?!" Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door in front of them. Terrified, Minako grabbed her brother's arm. Minato hugged her reassuringly. With a curse, Yukari lead them back upstairs. Looking around, a frantic expression appeared on Yukari's face.

"What are we going to do?! They're downstairs! Do we have no choice but to go further up?" Deciding, Yukari lead the two further up. on their way up, a sudden crash was heard below them.

"What was that?!" Yukari exclaimed. Then, the heard movement coming towards them.

"It's getting closer!" Minako whimpered. With grim determination, Minato grabbed his sister and continued running up with Yukari. Eventually, they arrived at the rooftop door. Yukari opened the door and the three of them rush out onto the roof. Locking it, Yukari sighed.

"*Sigh*...I think we're OK for now..." Suddenly, a large thump rocked them. Shocked, the three looked behind them to see something crawl up. A mass of black, ooze-like limbs holding a blue mask appeared, with another appearing. Scanning around, it set their sights on them. Taking out sharp knives, it began to crawl towards them. Yukari grimaced as she brought her gun out.

"Those monster...we call them Shadows..." She explained as she held the gun up to her forehead. Panting, she pulled the trigger, and a swirl of blue appeared around her before fading. Momentarily stopping, the Shadows continued its charge. Gasping, Yukari tried again, but once again failed. She was barely able to dodged out of the way when one of the Shadows struck, dropping the gun in front of the Arisatos. Scared, Minako clutched her brother tighter. Minato stared at the gun when the blue eyed child appeared in his mind. Glancing at the Shadows who walked toward them, he picked the gun off the ground. Minako's eyes widened in shock as she tried to stop him.

"N-No! Minato!" Smiling reassuringly at her, Minato placed the gun on his head, like he had seen Yukari, and slowly pulled the trigger. Suddenly, he hesitated, his hand shaking. But, seeing his sister so worried...he knew he had to protect her. A word echoed in his mind as he pulled the trigger.

 **"Per...so...na..."**

 ***Bam*!**

As the sound of glass shattering pierced her ears, Minako watched in shock as a creature morphed from glass appeared behind her smirking older brother whose eyes glowed blue. Suddenly, as it formed, a voice spoke out loud.

 _ **"Thou art I, and I am thou. Form the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus Omega, Master of Strings."**_

A creature with metallic limbs and a lyre formed, with red eyes and silver white hair, its bangs covering the right side of its face. Shrieking, it suddenly glowed red as Minato held his head in pain. Minako, ignoring her fears, rushed to her brother.

"Brother!" She cried out. Suddenly, Orpheus was torn into pieces as a new creature was born. Coffins surrounding him, his white, dragon like mask roared. Wielding a gigantic sword, it flew up high in the air before plunging its blade into one of the Shadows. As it tore it savagely apart, the other Shadow decided to attack Minako. With her brother disabled, Minako did the only other thing she could. Picking up her brother's gun, Minako placed it on her temple.

 **"Persona!"** She yelled as she pulled the trigger. Just like what happened before, the sound of glass shattering was heard and behind her floated a feminine creature that resembled Orpheus, but it had long, flowing brown hair and red eyes, its lyre shaped into a heart.

 _ **"Thou art I, and I am thou. Form the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus Infinity, Master of Strings."**_

Suddenly, a piercing headache caused Minako to hold her head in pain, and caused her Persona to transform as well. However, it vastly differed then the creature before. Black angel wings sprouted from its back as Orpheus's body was torn to shred. In its place was a fallen angel wearing a robe of black. Screeching, it placed its cold blue eyes at the Shadow. Then, it summoned a huge black scythe and plunged it in the Shadow, vanquishing it. Hovering, both creatures returned to their original forms before disappearing. Gasping, Minako fell to her knees. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see her brother.

"You...alright?" Nodding, Minako suddenly saw pools of shadow rise. Gritting her teeth, Minako brought the gun up to her head again. Pulling it, she summoned Orpheus Infinity again.

"Go!" She yelled. With swiftness, the persona smashed one of them. The other evaded the attack and sprung itself toward the two. Minako felt the gun leave her hand as she heard Minato shout.

"Persona!" The shadow was no more as Orpheus Omega got rid of it. The battle finally over, Minako felt the adrenaline leave her body, and she fell over. As she descended into the darkness, she could hear someone call out her name.

"Minako!"

* * *

 _ **...Two people, each with the same power, but different destinies. What will their future hold...?**_

 _ **Only time will tell...**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Until Next Time! R &R!**_


	2. SEES

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is up! So, this story had been doing fairly well! Got some favorites, follows, and reviews! Anyways, in this chapter, the Arisato siblings are informed of their abilities and of Tartarus, the home of the Shadows that attacked them! What will Minako and Minato do now?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3. Just any OCs I have.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **As she opened her eyes, Minako found herself yet again in the "Velvet Room". In front of her stood Igor, with Theo at his side. Minako looked around. Minato was nowhere to be seen, as well as Elizabeth. Igor's lips curled upward.**_

 _ **"...If you're wondering, I only brought you here. I plan to speak with your brother later, but I must discuss something with you." Then, with a wave, a familiar tarot card appeared in his hands. Minako widened her eyes.**_

 _ **"...The Lovers Arcana?" Igor smile grew.**_

 _ **"Well, in some ways, it is. But, I perhaps gave you the wrong name...this card is something entirely different. As I said before, it will over two paths that will relate to your love life, but that is not its true power...Tell me, what name do you think fits this card?" Minako stared at the card. Then, something clicked in her head.**_

 _ **"...The Angel Arcana?" She asked. Theodore pursed his lips slightly.**_

 _ **"Not to be rude, but why Angel? The Arcanas are not-" Igor raised his hand, causing Theo to fall silent.**_

 _ **"A wonderful name." The hunched man answered. "It is only fitting, as this is the card you created." Minako blinked her eyes.**_

 _ **"A card...I created?" Igor nodded.**_

 _ **"Yes, and as a result, the only social link you are able to make with Minato Arisato." Minako tilted her head.**_

 _ **"...Eh? Social link?" Igor looked at her before he clicked his fingers.**_

 _ **"Ah yes, my apologies. I forgot to explain about 'that'...Well, my dear, you have awakened your powers when you tried to defend your brother. The creature you summoned was called a 'Persona', a manifestation of your psyche. However, you fell unconscious soon afterwards...Nothing to worry though."**_

 _ **Minako nodded when she recalled something.**_

 _ **"Wait. My Persona...why does it have the same name as Minato's?" His smile never once wavering, Igor answered her.**_

 _ **"Well, not quite the same...Remember? Mr. Arisato's Persona is call Orpheus Omega; yours is called Orpheus Infinity." The light flashed behind him as he continued his explanation. "The two of your personalities...they are quite different, no? And yet, they are so alike...Thus, these Personas were born."**_

 _ **Minako gulped nervously, breaking out in a cold sweat. What exactly was he talking about?**_

 _ **"...Don't worry if you can't comprehend right now, you will understand soon." Igor assured her. "However, both of your powers are weak. This is where Social Links come in. By creating and strengthening these emotional ties you make with people, the Persona's abilities become stronger. Please, remember that."**_

 ** _Suddenly, Minako felt sleepy. Igor seemed to have noticed that._**

 ** _"Time still marches on in your world...I shouldn't keep you here any longer. The next time we meet, it will be by your own accord. Perhaps you can come with your brother."_**

 ** _"Until then...Farewell."_**

 ** _Minako's eyes closed, and she felt herself drift into the abyss. Unaware, someone else was watching her._**

* * *

 ** _...Grow, become stronger. Fight against the Goddess of Death._**

 ** _For you are me, oh angelic warrior._**

 ** _Maintain the cycle of life and death._**

 ** _Then, perhaps you may save the one you care for so dearly..._**

* * *

As Minako opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. After processing for a few minutes, Minako realized that it was she was at the hospital. Slowly sitting up, she saw that she was in robes. Suddenly, uneasiness filled inside as the brunette realized her brother was nowhere to be seen. Flipping the covers off of her, Minako went to the door. Sliding it open, Minako took a peek outside. Seeing the hallway empty, she crept outside. The teen had no idea where she was going, but for some odd reason, Minko could feel herself get pulled in a general direction. Then, after a few steps, she came across a door. Opening it, Minako saw her brother, who appeared to be talking with Yukari. Relief flooded within her as Minako ran to her brother.

"Minato!" The brunette cried in relief, tears springing free from her eyes as she hugged her brother. Burying her face in his arms, Minako felt her brother caress her head gently.

"...I'm sorry, Minako. I worried you, didn't I? And I was trying so hard not to let get drawn into the conflict as well..." At that, Minako brought her face up, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"No way! If you were fighting, then I would have jumped to protect you, Big Brother!" The bluenette stared at her before closing his eyes and smiling.

"I see." Then, Minato patted his sister's head again. Yukari, who had been quietly observing them, spoke.

"...You seem to be such a different when you're with your sister, Minato." Yukari said quietly. Then, she suddenly stood up. "Welp! Since you're here, Minako, I suppose I should talk about what I said to Minato." Yukari's expression became solemn.

"I'm just like you two...I lost someone dear to me as well." She began. "But, you two have each other, so I guess it isn't that bad...Anyways, my father was a researcher for the Kirijo Group. But, one day, a huge explosion occurred at the place he was working at...they never found his body though. Ever since then, my mom and I haven't been on good terms. I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I may discover something...Also, I'm sorry." Yukari apologized.

Minako blinked her eyes.

"What for?" The woman sighed.

"...For not being much help. This was the first time I fought against **them**...the **Shadows**. But, you two did amazing...and you both saved my life. That's why I promised myself...that I'd tell you the truth when you both woke up..." Then, Yukari looked at the clock in the room.

"...It's getting late. Both of you get some rest, kay? Take it easy and be good patients! I'll see both of you soon enough!" With that, Yukari left. Minako stared at the door where Yukari left.

 _"...She lost someone too, huh?"_ Minako thought sadly. It was still so vivid in her mind.

 _ **Burning...Everything seemed like it was on fire.**_

 _ **Gasping, she tried to reach for her someone, anyone.**_

 _ **A dark shadow began to cover her...**_

"Minako."

Minako snapped from her livid memories and turned to see her brother holding her hand, his eyes so clear, so unlike the dull grey color she used to see.

"Minako." Her brother said again. "Whatever happens, I promised. I won't let that tragedy repeat again...I can't lose you too..." Minako eyes welled up with tears as she hugged her brother.

"Of course you won't. I won't leave you like Mom and Dad did with us..." As the two embraced each other, the sound of glass shattering echoed in Minako's mind. Time seemed to stop as she saw, within her mind, the back of the tarot card. Flipping over, it was the Angel Arcana.

 ** _"Thou shalt have our blessings when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Angel Arcana..."_**

Then, the card faded away and time resumed. Minako, though startled, did her best to act natural.

"OK!" She proclaimed as she stood up. "Today, we rest. But, tomorrow, we go to school!" Then, proudly standing, the brunette walked out. Within seconds, she popped her head back in and gave a wave.

"See ya!" Then, she disappeared. Minato stared at the doorway before he sighed. He gave a small smile.

"...She never wavers, huh? Not even in the darkest of times...Sometimes, I envy you, Minako..."

* * *

 **...April 18th, Saturday...**

* * *

After the doctor gave them a check over, the Arisatos headed for school. Now in class, Minako struggled to keep her eyes open as Mr. Ono droned on and on about how he wished he could be teaching the Sengoku Era instead of the stone age. Stifling a yawn, Minako sneaked a look at her brother. Emotionless to almost everyone, only the brunette knew that he was just as bored as she was. Suddenly, Mr. Ono called on her.

"Alright! Ms. Arisato! Tell me this! What were the style of houses called in the Jomon Period?" Minako froze. All eyes turned to her. Gulping nervously, the teen stood up. Wringing her hands together from sheer nervousness, Minako's mind drew a blank, unable to recall what the houses were called.

 _"Oh no! I can't remember!"_ Beginning to panic, Minako's eyes darted around until it fell on Minato. Seeing her flustered, the bluenette decided to help out. From underneath his desk, his hands moved, creating symbols and shapes. Minako, recognizing the letters from a secret language they made as children, relaxed as the answer was spell out for her.

Confidently, Minako answered her teacher.

"...Mud huts!" Mr. Ono looked pleased.

"That's correct. Mud huts were made from digging a hole in the ground." Then, he sighed. "...It's no use. I can't get interested..."

Minako sat down and gave her brother a grateful look. Then, she heard whispering from the other students.

 _"Wow! Arisato-chan got the answer right! She must be really smart!"_ Someone whispered on her right.

 _"Arisato-chan's brother gave her some weird signal. He must have given her the answer!"_ The one on her left muttered.

Either way, it seemed that both Arisatos got popular. Minako was simply grateful she wasn't embarrassed in front of the class.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Standing at the doorway, Minako nervously twiddled her thumbs, casting nervous glances at the silver haired teen. Just like Junpei and Itsuki-san, Minako was extremely nervous around him.

Having returned to the dorms early, the two were heading upstairs when Minato received a phone call from their lawyer. Telling her to go up first, the bluenette went outside to answer. Doing as he said, Minako walked up to the fourth floor. What she didn't expect was to have found herself alone with the teen. At first, he didn't notice her, too absorbed at wrapping new bandages around his arms. However, after he was done, he promptly looked up.

"...You must be Minako Arisato, right?" Minako stiffly nodded.

"...Ah. A-Are you Akihiko-san?" The teen nodded.

"Yeah, but just call me Akihiko." He answered. Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck as he patted on the chair next to him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Minako froze. What should she do? She didn't think she'd be able to handle sitting next to him with Minato. But, Minako couldn't just ignore her Senpai's request. So, in her resolve, Minako slowly sat down next to him, albeit moving her body so that she'd be the farthest away from him as possible. Akihiko raised a brow, noticing her posture.

"...I'm not gonna bite, ya know?" Minako laughed nervously.

"Oh! Uh, it's not that! I-I...Um...I'm just like that wi-with all the males I'm not used t-to..." Minako stuttered out. Blushing red, she hid her face within her arms. Great, she made a fool of herself.

 _"He's gonna laugh now, thinking I'm an idiot..."_ Minako thought. But, to her surprise, he didn't. Instead, Minako felt his hand ruffle her hair, almost affectionately. Startled, Minako lifted her head and slapped his hand away. Realizing what she had done, Minako apologized.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!" Akihiko held out a hand to stop her.

"No, it was my bad. I invaded your space even when you said how nervous you were...I was just trying to-you know-calm you down..." Minako blinked her eyes.

Was it just her, or was Akihiko blushing? Akhiko cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Uh, about the head patting...You just sorta reminded me of someone, so I did it by instinct. It won't happen again." Minako blushed again.

"Ah, no. I mean, I wasn't too terribly bothered by it...It actually...um, felt nice..." Akihiko smiled at that.

"I see...Hey. Looks like you stopped stuttering." Minako eyes widened as she realized this.

"Oh! You're right! It took me all day to get used to Junpei...and I'm not even comfortable with Itsuki-san yet..." Minako then stood up and bowed.

"Thank you!" Akihiko tried to stop her.

"H-Hey! There's no need to do that!" The teen grabbed her arm, causing Minako to become startled.

"Eek!" She cried as fell backwards. Closing her eyes shut and expecting to hit the cold hard ground, Minako instead felt something soft and warm. Snapping her eyes opened, Minako found herself face to face with Akihiko, their faces mere inches from each other. His arm was around Minako, cushioning her. Still too startled to do anything, Minako simply stared at him, with the latter doing the same as well. Suddenly, he was yanked away. Blinking her eyes, Minako saw her brother pin Akihiko against the wall. His back against her, Minako couldn't see his face.

Yukari, who was close to them, tried to stop Minato.

"Minato! Let Akihiko-Senpai go!" Seeing that her brother misunderstood the situation, Minako jumped up and quickly went over to her brother.

"Brother! He didn't do anything! I accidentally tripped, and Akihiko-Senpai cushioned my fall! So, please! Let him go!" His bangs covering his eyes, Minato eventually let Akihiko go. Slumping down and gasping for air, Akihiko looked at Minato with grudging respect.

"*Cough**Cough*!...Y-You got some skills right there." As Yukari checked him over, Minako went over to her brother, who had retreated towards a corner of the room. As she touched his shoulder, Minako saw her brother's face.

His grey eyes, once lifeless, were filled with a storm of emotions, mostly anger. He placed a hand on his head.

"...Are you sure he did nothing to you?" He asked in a deadly whisper. Minako nodded.

"Yes! We were just talking before you two came in!" Minato paused.

"...You were talking with Akihiko?" Minako nodded when she gasped.

"Oh! I was nervous, you see! But, Akihiko-senpai managed to calm me down, and we just-Brother? Is something wrong?" Minako suddenly asked. Minato who was listening to her, had suddenly covered his eyes with his hand, and a frown appeared on his face.

"...It's nothing. Just, let me mull over things for a few minutes." Minako nodded hesitantly.

"If you say so..." Then, Minako rushed over to Akihiko and Yukari, no doubt to apologize to the former. When she was gone, Minato removed his hand, revealing that his eyes were becoming tinged with blue.

Just like on the night the creature appeared.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

It didn't take long for Mitsuru and Itsuki-san to appear, but they were quite surprised when they entered the room. When Minato explained what happened, Misturu shook her head.

"Well, it was obvious what would have happened. I'm shocked at you, Akihiko, taking advantage of her like that..." At once, the teen became furious.

"Hey! Weren't you listening?! I didn't do anything to her!" As the two argued, Itsuki-san gave a strained smile.

"...They're not usually like this. I think." Minako, still weary around Itsuki-san, cuddled next to Minato, who by now had returned to emotionless state. Yukari sat across them, sitting on the couch. When Misturu and Akihiko calmed down, Itsuki-san began.

"Let me start with this. Would you believe me when I say that there are more than 24 hours in a day?" At once Minako spoke.

"Ooh! Ooh! Does it have something to do with the electricity going out and people becoming coffins and blood on the-!" Minato covered his sister's mouth as she continued rambling on.

"...She's says a lot when she's excited." Minato said calmly. Yukari gave a deadpanned expression.

"All the time?" She asked. Minato nodded.

"Pretty much." As Minako struggled to get her brother's hand off her mouth, Misturu continued.

"Well, I guess you have the gist of it. That is what we call the **Dark Hour.** It's a time period that's hidden between one day and the next." Finally ripping off her brother's hand off her mouth, Minako tilted her head curiously.

"Hidden...?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like people aren't aware of it." Istuki-san explained. "But, it does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. And will continue to do so each night."

"Normal people don't realize this, because they're asleep in their coffins. But, that's not what makes it so interesting." A large grin appeared on his face as Akihiko stood up and continued.

"...It's the creatures. The Shadows. They attack anyone that's not sleeping in a coffin...It's our job to defeat them. Doesn't that sound exciting?" At once, Misturu flared up.

"Akihiko! Why must you always act like this?! You just got hurt the other day! Even your carelessness today got you pinned to the wall of Arisato!" Sparks seemed to fly between them.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Itsuki-san said, trying to diffuse the situation. In the end, the two backed down. Letting out a deep sigh, the man continued.

"Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-or S.E.E.S. for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. In reality, this group is dedicated to fighting the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser." Then, Misturu started talking about the Shadows.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim become a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all." Minako looked thoughtful.

"...Well, to fight them, do you the 'Personas'?" Itsuki-san nodded.

"You catch on quickly. Though rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some even awaken a power to fight the Shadows. As you said, they're called 'Persona'-the power you two used last night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users, so it's all up to you guys."

"...I see." Minato said, wrapping his arms around his sister. Minako looked curiously at him.

"Brother?" She asked.

Mitsuru, who had been patiently waiting, brought out a large silver suitcase. Putting it on the table, she opened it, revealing two familiar guns.

"What Itsuki-san's trying to say is that we wants you two to join us." Mitsuru said. "We've prepared Evokers for both of you. We'd like the both of you to lend us your strengths." Silence filled the air as they waited for an answer. Then, Minato answered.

"...Alright. But, I'm not letting Minako join." At this, the brunette protested.

"Brother!" The bluenette shot a look at her.

"I'm not letting you face something dangerous like last time." He said calmly. Minako couldn't believe her brother.

"Listen to me!" Minako shouted. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I want to help others! Please, you must understand this." Minato said nothing.

"...Arisato." Mitsuru said. Both siblings looked at her. Pushing back her bangs, Mitsuru continued.

"I know that it's dangerous. I won't deny it. But, Minako will be put in more danger if she doesn't join. At least with S.E.E.S., she can train to become stronger and will have allies to back her up. You'll even be able to protect her yourself, side by side." At that, Minato thought.

The dangers of joining was terribly high, but he knew Misturu spoke the truth. Minako would be in as much danger, if not more, if she was alone. After a few moments, Minato let out a sigh.

"...OK." Barely able to contain her joy, Minako hugged her brother.

"Thank you!" Yukari looked reluctant.

"Hey, you don't have to agree if you think it's really bad. I don't want you to think we're pressuring you or anything." Minato shook his head.

"No, she's right. Minako would be far safer if she's with S.E.E.S." Sighing, he stared at the Evokers.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass entered both the minds of Minato and Minako. Time seemed to slow down as the back of the tarot card appeared in their minds. Turning over, it was the Fool Arcana.

 _ **"Thou shalt have our blessings when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana"**_

Time began to move again as the card disappeared. Itsuki-san pushed his glasses up.

"...It's getting late. For now, the two of you return to your assigned bedrooms. But, know that in the near future, we may have to move Miss Arisato to the girl's dorm." The two began to protest.

"Now hold on." Itsuki-san said. "I never said the two of you won't be near each other. If you want, I can install a staircase between the two rooms if they're above one another. Will that work as a compromise?" At that, the siblings nodded. With that said and done, everyone headed to their rooms to rest.

* * *

 _ **...Tick, Tock...Tick, Tock...**_

 _ ***Bong***_

 _ **...The Dark Hour has begun...**_

* * *

 _A void. A pitch, black void was all Minako saw. Seemingly drifting in the quiet darkness, the brunette wandered around. After what seemed like hours, she stumbled upon a small glowing white orb. Quite large, Minako peered inside it, and she saw that within it was a silhouette of a young girl. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her, coming from the orb._

 _ **"Do you wish to release me?"**_

 _Minako gasped in surprise._

 _"W-Who are you?" At that, giggling that sounded more like wind chimes echoed in the vast void._

 _ **"All will be revealed in due time...But, will you release me? In hope to fight mankind's desire for death?"**_

 _The brunette was confused, but for some odd reason, Minako felt as though she could be trusted. Slowly, she nodded._

 _"...Yes." Once again, the laughter filled the room. Then, the orb in front of her shattered, causing the light to blind her._

Minako snapped her eyes opened. Green light seemed fill the room, indicating the Dark she laid there, Minako suddenly felt a presence next to her. Snapping her head over, she saw a young girl standing next to her. With long flowing chestnut-brown hair that reached the floor and a beauty mark on her right cheek, the girl wore a striped dress that reminded Minako of the boy from a few nights ago. But, what was more peculiar, was her bright emerald colored eyes. The girl giggled as she tilted her head to match Minako.

"Hehe...It's good to see you." She whispered. Minako stared at her.

"...You. That boy from before...is he your brother?" The girl playfully rocked back and forth.

"Hmm...Yes and no. Hehe..." Then, the girl vanished, only to reappear at the other end of the bed.

"I'll see you soon!" Then, she disappeared again, this time for good. Minako simply stared at the empty space when something occurred to her.

"Her voice...it sounds exactly like from my dreams..." Minako whispered. "But...why does she look so much like me...?"

* * *

 _ **...April 19th, Sunday...**_

* * *

As she walked down the streets near Port Island Station, Minako couldn't shake off the encounter from last night. Since there was no school today, the students were free to do whatever they wanted. Taking advantage of this, Minato left early in the morning, to solve out a dilemma from his last conversation with their lawyers. Deciding to look around, Minako also left, but not before Akihiko asked for her to come back by evening. For whatever reason, he didn't say.

Sighing, Minako placed her headphones on her head and turned it on. On her days off, Minako liked to wear a red scarf, a light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots. While it certainly was stylish, there was another reason why she wore it. Minako smiled softly as she recalled a shopping trip she had with Minato, the latter commenting how the outfit looked pretty on her.

Minako took out a notepad and pen from her small purse in which she began crossing out places she visited already. Despite coming out early, by the time the sun was setting, Minako still couldn't manage to visit all the places. Putting back the notepad and pen, Minako prepared for the journey home when she noticed a back alley.

As she stared at it, every bone in her body screamed for the brunette to run away. But, Minako, the most curious girl born on earth, had to go check it out. So, against her better judgement, Minako walked down the alley. After a few steps, she came across an open space. Minako's eyes widened in fear as she saw people, most likely punks, sitting around. At first, they simply spoke with one another, laughing at crude jokes and horsing around. Then, someone noticed her.

"Well, well! Lookie what we have here!" Soon, the punks got off the ground and approached her. Minako began to tremble as she backed away. She began to turn and run, only to see that her exit was blocked.

"What's the rush?" One purred. "Come join us for a bit!" Then, he grabbed her. Minako shrieked in fear as she tried to get away. Suddenly, the man was flung back. Minako blinked her eyes.

"H-Huh?" Standing in front of her was her savior. With unkempt brown hair under a black beanie and steel-colored eyes, his outfit consisted of a maroon peacoat, black pants, and brown Chelsea shoes. He glared at the crowd.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?!" He barked at them. The man he flung to the ground got up, snarling.

"Mind your own biz, Shinjiro!" The savior, Shinjiro, cracked his knuckles.

"Say that again?" Growling, the man lunged at Shinjiro. With ease, Shinjiro sidestepped and grabbed the assailant's shirt, throwing him against the wall. As he slumped down, Shinjiro cast a menacing glare at the crowd.

"Scram!" Within seconds, everyone quickly went away. Minako fell to her knees, her body shaking at what just happened. Rubbing the back of his neck as he muttered under his breath, he shot a look at Minako.

"What the hell were you thinking, coming here?" Minako flinched.

"I-I'm n-new here, y-you see." Minako stuttered, her nervous reaction setting in. "S-So, I was j-just curious..." Shinjiro shook his head.

"Why all the..." Sighing, he held out his hand.

"Here." Minako looked at the hand before she shakily accepted it. Once she was up, she snatched her hand away.

"S-Sorry." Minako apologized. "I-I get nervous a-around m-men easily..." He nodded.

"I see..." Shinjiro said. "...I think you heard what the punk said, but the name's Shinjiro Aragaki. Nice to meet ya." Minako nodded.

"N-Nice to meet y-you too...I-I'm Minako Arisato..." At that, Shinjiro raised a brow.

"...Arisato huh? You know Akihiko?" Minako nodded.

"Y-Yes...Are you h-his friend?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Shinjiro answered. Then, he looked at the sky. "...It's getting late. I think you should head back." Nodding, Minako turned to exit. Then, she stopped.

Turning her back, Minako smiled at Shinjiro.

"Thank you, Shinjiro-kun." Minako thanked with a single stutter. Then, she walked away. Shinjiro watched as she left. Just before she was gone, Shinjiro widened his eyes in shock as he saw something shimmer.

"Are those...Angel Wings?" He muttered, seeing a pair of white feathered wings appear on her back momentarily before disappearing.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"I'm never letting you go out on your own for now on." Minato said after Minako's story. They were currently with Yukari in the living room, waiting for Akihiko and his "surprise".

"What?! It was one time!" Minako nearly shouted. Minato gave her a deadpanned expression.

"...What about the bridge incident? Or the 'I was almost skewered by an angry baby' event? Oh, wait. The swimsuit scenario was-" At Minako quickly covered her brother's mouth, her face bright red.

"Ah! I get it! I get it! I have the worse judgement ever! But, can you blame me for being curious?" Minato sighed.

"It does when it gets you into every dangerous situation possible." Minako pouted.

"Oh cheer up, Minako." Yukari said. "Your brother does this because he loves you." Minako simply fell down onto the sofa.

Just then, the door opened, and Akihiko appeared.

"You're all here...There's someone I want to introduce." Then, he called outside.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Then, through the doors, was someone they hadn't expected.

"EH?! Junpei?!" Yukari yelled as he entered. Minako looked curiously at him.

"Oh? Then, does that mean he can summon a Persona too?" Even Minato looked intrigued. Yukari gave an expression that looked like the world had just ended.

"He's staying here?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I bumped into him the other night." Akihiko explained. "He has the potential, but he just awakened recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help." Junpei looked slightly embarrassed.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by coffins...Don't remember much, but that was embarrassing!" Minako giggled.

"I wish I could've taken a picture of that!" She whispered Minato. He smiled softly, an expression only Minako could pull out of him.

"...You aren't the only one. Though, I imagine Junpei wouldn't like that."

"Hey, I heard that!" Junpei interjected. Then, he sighed. "He told me about gettin' dizzy and stuff, but only a beginning. Didn't you guys go through that?" Minako and Minato stared at him.

"Uh, no. Akihiko-senpai said nothing about. But, truth be told, we didn't really have any symptoms." Minako answered. Junpei shrugged.

"Whatever. But, I was sure shocked to know that you guys were also like that. I had no idea. Kinda glad I'm not the only one. Could have gotten lonely." As Junpei kept talking, Minako saw that in the corner of her eye was the little girl from before.

Smiling and waving, the girl stood in the shadows of the room. Suddenly, the boy from before appeared next to the girl. Doing the same as well, both of them stood there before they ultimately vanished. Minako couldn't help but shiver.

She felt like something big was going to happen. And she wasn't sure if she was ready.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter has been written in the story...Minako and Minato have finally joined S.E.E.S. in hopes to eradicate the beings known as Shadows. But then, Minako encounters a mysterious young girl whose appearance is shockingly similar to the brunette's. Also, after meeting Shinjiro, what do the wings mean? Only thing is for sure...Danger is coming. Are our heroes prepared?**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **mocasiotorres27: It certainly will be. As for Minako, I wanted a contrast between her and Minato.**_

 _ **ClearlyOriginal: Thanks!**_

 _ **CipherPrinceofDreams: Thanks for the review! It makes me happy that you, who doesn't review a lot, took the time to read and critique this story. I am an amateur writer at best, so I appreciate any advice given. But, what do you mean "paragraph-like"? If you could explain more, that would much appreciated. Again, thanks for critiquing!**_

 _ **Guest: Hope this makes up for it! Because of my life outside, I haven't been able to write as much.**_

 _ **Until Next Time! R &R!**_


	3. Tartarus

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is up! I'm really sorry about this late update! This story has been doing much better than I had expected, and I'm really glad! So, in this chapter, the Arisato siblings enter Tartarus! But, as they investigate the home of the Shadows, Minako is confronted by the mysterious girl?! Even worse, she must defeat one of the deadliest Shadows ever, the Reaper?! On her own?! What will happen now?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Persona. Only my OCs.**

 **P.S. OC Persona up ahead!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Life...and Death..._**

 ** _One cannot exist without the other._**

 ** _But, what if Life...suddenly yearned for Death?_**

 ** _What if the will, the wish, of mankind...was for the embrace of Death?_**

 ** _So that their life, so cold and ironically lifeless, be changed?_**

 ** _But...that will then lead into Nothing...and both Death and Life would cease to exist._**

 ** _So...the answer?_**

 ** _A God, or Goddess to be more precise, who resides over Life._**

 ** _And thus...She was born..._**

* * *

 **...April 20th, Monday...**

* * *

It seemed that no sooner had Junpei settled into the dorms than another meeting was called the very next day. After school, when night had fallen, the Persona users gathered. Minako sat comfortably next to her brother and Yukari, with Junpei and Akihiko sitting across from her. Mitsuru was standing next to Ikustuki-san.

"Okay, everyone's here." Itsuki-san announced. "Now, I would like your undivided attention...For a long time, Misturu and Akihiko were the only Persona users we had. But, that number jumped to six. Therefore..." The man looked at Misturu and Akihiko.

"...Starting at 12 AM, I'd like to commence an exploration of Tartarus." He continued. Junpei looked confused.

"Uh, I know I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing?" He asked.

 ** _"Tartarus...where the Shadows dwell..."_** A voice rang in Minako's head.

"...Where the Shadows dwell..." Minako breathed out, not realizing she had said it out loud. Akihiko looked curiously at her, albeit with slight suspicion.

"Minako, you know what Tartarus is?" The Persona user asked. Minako quickly shook her head.

"Ah, no. I only assumed. I mean, S.E.E.S. was formed to fight the Shadows, right?" Minako quickly said. "So, I naturally thought that that was where they originated from." Itsuki-san nodded at that.

"A clever deduction. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. As Minako said, it's the where the Shadows are." The older man explained, complimenting Minako. Akihiko smirked.

"The nest of the Shadows...It's the perfect place to train." He said. Misturu shot him a look.

"Of course, you'll wait at the entrance since your wounds haven't healed yet." The red head hissed at him. Akihiko sighed.

"...Yeah, I know." Akihiko muttered. Minako smiled.

"Well, I think that you should get better first so that you can be at full strength to fight the Shadows, right? That way, if we're in any danger, you can pop in and save us!" Minako said cheerfully. Akihiko blushed slightly and looked away.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered. Still smiling, Minako looked towards her brother. Her smile faltered when she noticed how annoyed Minato looked.

"Ah, did I say something wrong?" She whispered to her brother. Minato shook his head, ruffling her hair.

"No, it's nothing. I was just brewing with some thoughts..." The bluenette said. Itsuki-san cleared his throat.

"Well, as long as we don't go to far I'm sure Akihiko won't complain. Tartarus isn't something we can avoid since it is the den of the Shadows." Itsuki-san stated. Immediately, Junpei stood up, a confident smirk on his face.

"Relax, I got your backs!" He proclaimed. Yukari looked hesitant.

"I'm not sure about this..." She explained. Misturu looked towards Itsuki-san.

"What about you, Chairman?" She asked. Itsuki-san shook his head.

"I'll stay here." Then, he gave a sigh as he slumped his shoulders. "As you know, I can't summon a Persona." With that, the group headed towards Tartarus.

* * *

...

* * *

"Tartarus...is at school?" Minako asked hesitantly as the group arrived in front of the school's gate. Junpei agreed with her.

"Yeah, like why here?" Junpei asked.

"Just wait. It's almost midnight." Akihiko answered. Then, he took out his phone. As seconds ticked by, the screen suddenly blacked out when it hit 12. The sky turned a sickly green as the school morphed, spiraling skywards as it twisted itself. The end results was a giant tower that loomed over them. As everyone stared at it in awe, the voice returned in Minako's mind.

 ** _"Beware...Beware Tartarus...Beware the Twelve Ancient Shadows..."_** it whispered. Minako's eyes glazed over slightly.

"...The Twelve Ancient Shadows..." She murmured. Yukari blinked at her.

"Huh? Minako-chan, did you say something?" The brunette asked. Minako said nothing. Worried, Minato shook Minako slightly.

"...Minako?" He asked softly. Minako eye's returned to normal as she looked hazily around.

"O-Oh? Did I?" Minako asked. "I must have been daydreaming." She smiled in assurance. Although that seemed to satisfy Yukari, Minato watched Minako from the corner of his eyes, not convinced. But, he did not pursue it. Just then, Akihiko spoke again.

"This, is Tartarus." Akihiko explained, a smirk on his face. Junpei began freaking out.

"What do you mean Tartarus?! What happened to our school?!" He demanded. Misturu attempted to pacify him.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything will return back to normal." The red head said. However, Junpei was not calming down.

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about?! But, why?! Why did our school turn into a giant tower?!" The teen kept asking. At that, Misturu didn't answer. While the others were talking, Minako gazed at the tower in interest fueled by curiosity. She felt a strange connection to this place, and felt something beckoning her.

 ** _"You...You must stop them...stop them from resurrecting Death..."_** The voice whispered again.

Minako's hand curled into tight balls as the voice kept repeating that phrase over and over again in her mind.

"...Nervous?" Someone said. Minako jumped a little.

"Big Brother! Don't scare me like that!" Minako pouted to Minato. The bluenette patted her head.

"Sorry. You just...looked really tense." He said. "Minako, you don't have to do this." The brunette shook her head.

"No, Brother, I have to. I want to. If I can understand how to defeat these things, then I can protect those I care about." Minako explained. "I don't want to become a burden on you, Big Brother." Just then, Misturu called the group in.

Together, they entered Tartarus. Minako stared in awe as a floating staircase led to the door in a large hovering clock. Junpei shared similar thoughts with her.

"Whoa...it's just as cool on the inside..." The teen muttered. Yukari looked around wearily.

"But, it sure is creepy..." She noted.

"This is only the entrance." Misturu explained. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Akihiko nodded.

"But, first, let's let you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you look around?" The older teen said. Immediately when he finished saying that, Minako began running.

"Ooh! I want to check that out!" Minako squealed. Minato grabbed his sister's hand.

"...I think he means when we get into the labyrinth." Minato explained. "Why don't we wait until they finish explaining?" Minako pouted but listened to her brother.

"Well, can't say I don't like that enthusiasm." Akihiko admitted. "Anyway, we're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." At that, Junpei immediately lite up.

"Oh! Oh! Me, Me, Me! Pick Me!" He shouted excitedly. Akihiko thought for a moment.

"...You." He finally said, pointing to Minato. Minako jumped up and down excitedly.

"Congrats Big Brother!" She said happily.

"W-Wait! Why him?!" Junpei demanded. "He doesn't look like a leader!" Yukari shrugged.

"Well, he HAS fought them before." She stated nonchalantly. Junpei looked shock.

"S-Seriously...?" He murmured.

"Well, the same could be said with his sister. He just happens to be more mature." Akihiko said. "But, there is also another reason." With a smirk, he brought out his evoker and placed it next to his head. "Can you summon your Personas as easily as they can?" Junpei looked flustered.

"O-Of course!" He announced. Yukari looked more hesitant.

"I think so." She answered. Humming by her brother as the others talked, Minako noticed a glowing blue door behind them. Feeling a strong connection from it, she hopped towards it.

"Minako?" Her brother called to her as he followed the teen. When she reached the door, the Blue Key appeared before her.

"Ooh!" She said in delight before grabbing. Putting the key in the door, Minako unlocked it and walked inside. Once in the room, Minako recognized it as the Velvet Room. Spotting two chairs in front of Igor, Minako sat on the left chair just as Minato walked in. Seeing his sister, the bluenette sat on the chair next to her. Igor gave his usual strange smile.

"I've been waiting for you two." He said. "The time has come for the two of you to wield your powers." The light behind flashed as his expression became more ominous. "The tower you are about to venture into...How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" Minako gulped nervously. Was it her imagination or did Igor make contact with her as he asked those questions?

"Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering those questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your powers." He continued. Minato frowned slightly.

"...The nature of our powers?" He asked. Igor's grin grew wider.

"Both of your powers are unique, but I will explain yours first." Igor answered. "It's like the number zero...It's empty, but at the same times filled with infinite possibilities. Now, for Miss Arisato..." Igor began as he turned to Minako. "You are slightly different. At the beginning, you are given infinite possibilities. This means that you are able to gain very high level Personas if they wish to form a partnership with you. You are even able to predict events and change them to your taste. But, certain events will have life-changing consequences to those around you." Minako titled her head slightly.

"Life changing consequences...?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Igor only widened his smile even more.

"Let's just say this...If you knew your friend would die, you'd save them, right? But, by doing so, the bonds between the two of you would forever change...for better or for worse." The man answered. Minako gulped nervously. Igor then continued. "Both of you are able to summon multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. Once you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibilities before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp...but, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your powers will grow accordingly...Be sure to keep that in mind." Igor gave a small sigh.

"...My spare time will soon be scarce. But, do please come at your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role...the manner in which I can best assist you." The man commented before giving a slight wave. "Until then...farewell."

Light engulfed the room, and the next thing Minako knew was that she was standing in front of the door with Minato.

"Hey...are you guys okay?" Yukari asked as she walked over to them. Junpei agreed with her.

"Yeah. You two look like zombies." He stated. Minako looked curiously at them.

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't you...?" Minako began. Minato cut her off.

"It was nothing. We were dueling with some thoughts." Minato lied. Junpei looked like he wanted to retort, but Akihiko had called them over. It was time they entered the labyrinth.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus: Block 1_**

* * *

"Woah..." Minako whispered in awe as the group entered the labyrinth. Each person who went in carried a weapon. Minato and Minako carried their respective weapons given to them that they first summoned their Personas-a sword and a naginata. Yukari held a short bow while swung his katana around.

"So...this is it." Junpei murmured. Suddenly, Misturu's voice rang out.

 _"Can you all hear me?"_ She asked.

"Whoa! Is that you Senpai?" Junpei said startled.

 _"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."_ She answered. Minako hummed.

"Hmm...does that mean you have a Persona that's able to see within Tartarus?" She asked. "That's so cool!"

 _"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, Arisato."_ Misturu said. _"Since Tartarus changes everyday, it's imperative that there is outside support. Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too hard, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."_ Then, Junpei pumped his fist into the air.

"Right!" He shouted.

"Got it." Yukari said. Minako clapped her hands together.

"Let's do this!" She said excitedly. With a slight nod, Minato led the group around while following Misturu's instructions.

After walking some distance, they stumbled upon a suitcase.

"Ooh! Medicine!" Minako commented as Minato opened up the suitcase. "I wonder if there's more in Tartarus?" After pocketing the medicine, Minato continued to lead them around. Soon, a Shadow entered their sights.

"Hey! There's one right there!" Junpei yelled. As she stared at the Shadow, something clicked in Minako. Grabbing her Evoker, the brunette pulled the trigger and called forth her Persona.

"Agi!" She commanded. Orpheus Infinity took her harp out and stuck a chord. Flames struck the Shadow, and it fell unconscious.

 _"You exploited its weakness!"_ Misturu said.

"Here's a chance for an All-Out Attack!" Yukari shouted, seeing an opportunity. Within seconds, the group fell on the Shadow. The Shadow gave one last shriek before disappearing.

"That was too easy!" Junpei smirked as he swung his weapon around. He grabbed some money that laid on the ground where the Shadow once was. "And there's even some cash as a bonus!" Yukari looked curiously at Minako.

"Hey...Minako? How did you that Shadow's weakness?" She asked. Minako shrugged.

"I don't know. I...just felt like it would be weak to fire, that's all." Minako asked. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that was just luck." Minato, who had thought the same as Yukari, cast a look to his sister. Minako gave a look back. Sighing, Minato continued leading the group. Now that they knew the Shadows' weakness, the battles were swift. However, as more Shadows appeared with each encounter, they had to be careful. Minato showed his leadership as he strategically planned out the battle, assigning each member a task in the battle. As Minako finished off the last one, she heard the sound of glass shattering. Suddenly, a flowing tarot card appeared before her. Flipping over, she saw a beautiful woman with golden hair and majestic fairy wings. The card floated in front of her before disappearing inside of Minako.

"Titania..." She breathed out.

"Huh? Did you say something, Minako?" Yukari asked as the archer finished healing Junpei. Minako quickly shook her head.

"N-No. Nothing..." She stuttered. Once the Shadows disappeared, Misturu spoke again.

 _"That's strange, you should have already encountered an access point to get out...Why don't you try splitting up and search?"_ Misturu advised. _"Oh, I almost forgot. If you see a staircase, don't go up."_ Then, Misturu went quiet. Minto grimaced. Minako knew what her brother was thinking.

"Minato, I'll be fine." Minako reassured her brother. "I've had enough experience to know how to deal with the Shadows." After mulling over these words, Minato finally nodded.

"Everyone, split. Find the access point. We'll regroup once we find it." He said. "If you find anything useful, take it. Don't go up the staircase." Nodding, the members went their own ways. The path Minako took was filled with treasure. Humming as she opened a suitcase filled with money, Minako pocketed it when she noticed a familiar figure.

"Hey, it's you!" Minako said to a brown haired girl. The girl giggled.

"You remembered me!" She said happily. Minako scratched her head.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" The brunette replied. "But, never mind that. What are you doing here?" Still giggling, the girl began walking around Minako.

"To tell you to go to the second floor silly." The girl answered. "There's a staircase nearby that will lead there." Minako quickly shook her head.

"Are you crazy?! I can't go to the second floor! Misturu-Senpai told us not to! " Minako explained. The girl's expression grew solemn.

"...You have to. One of Death's servants are looming above us. It's only a matter of time before they sense you and your friends' exact location and come down." She responded. "Only you are capable to stop them at this time."

"Wait, who are 'Death's servants'? And who the heck is Death?!" Minako demanded. The girl gazed upwards.

"...They are called Reapers. Looming Shadows that carry two long barrel revolvers and chains that form a cross. When you hear the sounds of chains, then it means that they have found you and that you are already dead. Thankfully only one had noticed. As for Death...You will know soon enough." She answered. Minako still wasn't convinced.

"But, once we find the access point, we should be fine, right? Then, we won't have to stay here anymore." She reasoned. The girl shook her head.

"That's the problem. One of Death's servants had managed to hide it away when it sensed you enter Tartarus. By the time your friends find it, the servant will have already pinpointed where you and your friends are." The girl replied before sighing. "Listen, I didn't want you to fight it so soon, but there are no other options. Only you have the power to counter it. What will you do?" Minako looked conflicted. Grasping her naginata tightly, she thought back to her brother and her comrades. If she didn't do anything, then they'd all be in danger. Minako recalled her own words earlier to her brother.

 _"If I can understand how to defeat these things, then I can protect those I care about."_

"...Alright. I'll do it." She agreed at last. The girl nodded.

"I will make a gateway so that they do not interfere." She promised. Then, she gave a sad smile. "...I did not want to give this so soon, but..." The girl held out her hand. Suddenly, a tarot card materialize in her hand. On the front was a glowing woman with six angel wings with a thin white dress and flowing auburn colored hair, much like Minako's. Her emerald bore deeply into the teen, as though trying to invoke something within her. Minako stared at the card in awe.

"What...is this?" She whispered. The girl shook her head.

"I cannot say the name-you will naturally know the card's namesake in due time." She answered vaguely. Then, the card glowed before disappearing within Minako. The girl then waved her hand, and a staircase appeared before them.

"Now go. Stop Death's servants. I know you can do this." The child said before disappearing. Minako stared at the spot where the girl once was before looking towards the staircase. Taking a deep breath, Minako ran up the stairs. As she did, a large gate appeared and close behind her before disappearing.

* * *

...

* * *

 _"Arisato!"_ Misturu cried out to Minato. _"Your sister went to the second floor!"_ Minato, who was still looking for the access point, stopped moving.

"...What?" He asked quietly. Misturu sighed.

 _"Your sister, Minako, went against orders and headed up the staircase."_ Misturu said again. _"She's currently running renegade on the second floor. For some reason, I can't manage to talk to her; there's some sort of interference going on. I'll gather the others back so we can figure out how to get her back."_ As Misturu recalled Yukari and Junpei back, Minato's thoughts went towards his sister. He didn't know why Minako went to the second floor, nor why it was so important. As he was trying to think of a reason why Minako disregarded order, Yukari and Junpei arrived.

"I can't believe that Minako would go to the next floor!" Yukari said shocked. Junpei nodded.

"Yeah! How come she gets to but not me?!" He demanded. Yukari used her bow and hit Junpei across the head.

"This isn't the time for your antics, Junpei! This is serious!" Yukari scolded. Junpei tsked as he rubbed his aching head.

"...She must have a reason to go up, but why?" Minato murmured. Junpei scoffed.

"How can we be sure that she went up for an important reason?" Junpei asked. "I think she was just being stupid and went to the second floor." Yukari gasped.

"Junpei!" Yukari shouted. "How can you say that?!" Immediately, Junpei realized what he had said.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that." He quickly said. "I-I just...I mean she's...I-" Suddenly, Junpei was pinned to the wall by Minato. The blue haired teen's eyes flashed dangerously as he held his sword against Junpei's neck.

"Let's get one thing straight. My sister may appear childish, but she's no fool." He hissed angrily at Junpei. "Whatever reason she for going up, it's important enough for her. I won't let you insult Minako." Then, Minato let Junpei go. As Junpei crawled away from Minato, the blue haired teen talked to Misturu.

"Misturu-san. Can you locate the nearest staircase?" He asked.

 _"Yes."_ Misturu answered. After a few seconds, she spoke again. _"Found it, but you better hurry. The staircase is a bit far from your location. I'll lead you there."_ Nodding, Minato ran as he followed Misturu's directions, with a frightened Junpei and Yukari following close behind.

 _"Wait for me...Minako."_

* * *

 ** _Tartarus: Block 2_**

* * *

As soon as Minako walked onto the second floor, she was overwhelmed by a sense of dread. Though the floor was the same as the previous one, a strange fog filled the place. Gripping her naginata tightly, Minako scanned the area for any Shadows. However, the dense fog made it hard to tell.

"If I could only get rid of the fog..." Minako murmured. Then, from within her, a tarot card appeared. It was Titania. With a glow, a strong wind swept the room, pushing the fog apart. Soon, the fog was gone. Minako smiled as the card disappeared.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Then, Minako charged head on. Strangely, as she ran around the room, there were no Shadows, albeit a few suitcases. Minako opened them and found strong medicine and money in each one. As she pocketed the last one, Minako heard the sound of chains rattling. She froze.

 _"When you hear the sounds of chains, then it means that they have found you and that you are already dead."_

Minako spun around just as a large Shadow shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack and one ominous white eye appeared, wearing two long chains across its left and right shoulders that formed a cross and two large revolvers. The Reaper shrieked at the sight of her. Minako bit her lips as she prepared for battle.

"I won't let you harm my brother and my friends!" Minako yelled as she took her Evoker. Pulling the trigger, she summoned her new Persona, Titania.

"Bufudyne!" Minako commanded. Titania summoned forth large ice block that encased the Reaper before shattering. However, the Reaper only cackled and summoned forth a electrical attack in which Minako narrowly dodged. Grimacing, Minako pulled the trigger again and summoned Orpheus Infinity.

"Agi!" She shouted. The Persona struck a chord as flames engulfed the Reaper. But, once again, it had little effect to the Shadow. The Reaper spun out a dark attack, this time hitting Minako. The brunette screamed in pain.

 _ **"KYAAAAHHH!"**_

* * *

...

* * *

After what seemed like agonizing hours for Minato, the group had finally arrived at the staircase. However, they were greeted by a looming gate, blocking the way up.

"Uh, is there supposed to be a gate here?" Junpei asked. Misturu answered.

 _"No, there shouldn't be. Something's wrong."_ She said. _"I think someone is purposely trying to hinder our progress."_ Minato frowned and reached out to touch the gate. As soon as he made contact with it, a strong electrical current caused him to pull back. Suddenly, he heard giggling behind his back.

"You won't be able to go up." The voice said. The teen turned to a familiar boy with blue eyes and striped clothes. The boy had a smile on his face as he continued.

"You see, **that person** made it so that no one can interrupt the battle your sister is having." He explained. "Of course, nothing is impossible. You can break this barrier." Minato gave a questioning look. The boy's expression turned somber.

"...You have the potential power that parallels your sister's and, as a result, **that person's** as well." The boy explained. "However, it will be difficult, and you unfortunately are unable to wield such power yet." Then, he gazed downwards. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen next." He whispered. Suddenly, an all too familiar scream pierced the teen's hearing.

 ** _"KYAAAAHHH!"_**

Minato's heart dropped as he heard his sister scream. Yukari gasped.

"Oh My-! Minako!" She shouted. Junpei looked upwards.

"What is she doing?!" He yelled. Misturu spoke.

 _"She's dealing with a high level Shadow!"_ Misturu gasped. _"At this rate, she'll-!"_ Minato stopped listening as he threw himself onto the gates. Ignoring the searing bite from the electricity, he tried to beak open the gate as the teen screamed out his sister's name.

 _ **"MINAKO!"**_

* * *

...

* * *

Minako was thrown to the wall by that attack. Gasping as tears began to fall from her eyes, Minako struggled to get up as the Reaper drew closer to her. Biting the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood, Minako managed to stand. Leaning against the wall for support, she dug out a medicine and emptied the contents into her mouth. Her pain resided a little, but Minako's body still ached. Tossing aside the now empty bottle, Minako held her naginata in one hand and her Evoker as she faced the Reaper once more. Minako's tears blurred her visions, and despair began to cling to her.

 _"How am I supposed to defeat this Shadow? Was she mistaken?"_ Minako thought helplessly. _"Why am I even fighting this thing?"_ Suddenly, she heard brother's voice.

 ** _"MINAKO!"_**

Minako gasped.

"...Brother..." She whispered. New energy flowed within her as she glared determinedly at the Reaper.

"That's right. I'm fighting for my brother, for my friends. And I won't be defeated!" She shouted. Light began to surround her as her crimson colored eyes changed to an emerald green. A shadow of a woman stood behind her as Minako pulled the trigger of her Evoker, summoning the Persona the mysterious girl had given the teen.

 _ **"Come forth, Rosangela!"**_ She commanded. _**"Deliver your Goddess's holy judgement!"**_ From above came a bright light, and a Seraphim descended. Covering her body and face with four of her six wings, the being used two wings to float. The Reaper shrieked at Rosangela.

 _ **"Song of Life and Rejoice !"**_ Minako commanded. Rosangela drew apart the wings covering her face, revealing a beautiful young woman's face. She opened her glowing eyes and sang an enchanting melody. Instantly, the Reaper began shrieking in pain. It tried to shoot forth different elemental attacks, but the Seraphim blocked it with ease. Soon, the Reaper froze and was turned into a statue before crumbling to dust. Rosangela disappeared as the Shadow disintegrated. The glow faded from Minako and her eyes returned to red. Gasping, the brunette fell to her knees, the adrenaline finally gone from her body. She felt incredibly tired, and even more in pain than before. Suddenly, she noticed a pair of feet in her vision. Minako looked up to see the girl again. She had a sorrowful look on her face. Waving her hand, Rosangela returned to the child.

"...This is why I didn't want to give you one of the servants yet." She whispered. "Your body is not yet capable of handling its enormous strain." Minako gave a small smile despite the pain she was in.

"Hehe...At least...my brother and...my f-friends are safe...right?" She gasped out. "T-That's all that...m-matters to me..." The girl nodded as the card in her hand disappeared. Then, she kissed Minako's forehead. Within seconds, the teen felt her pain lessen.

"A gift for fighting Death's servant." The child explain. "Now, the rest won't be so willing to attack in the future." Then she began to disappear. "The gate will disappear soon enough...We'll meet again soon, Champion of Life." Then, the girl disappeared. Minako, though still incredibly tired and slightly in pain, managed to stand up. She took another medicine to make the pain go away when the brunette heard footsteps. Minako smiled and waved just as her brother and the others appear.

"Sorry about that." Minako apologized. "I had to do something here." She saw relief flood in Minato's eyes before being replaced with anger. Nervous at his expression, she suddenly noticed her brother's injured hands. "Brother! What happened to you?!" Minako asked as she rushed over, worried. As she took his hand, Minato pulled away,

"Nothing." He answered bluntly. "Minako, what the hell were you doing? You could have been killed!" Minako winced. In all the years she knew, Minato never talked her like this. He must have been truly furious her. Minako looked towards the ground.

"...I'm sorry, Big Brother." She apologized. "I-I was just-"

"You were what?" He interrupted. "Don't tell me you didn't come up here for no good reason? Do I have to watch like some child?" Something snapped in Minako. She looked up and glared at her brother. Her eyes flashed dangerously as they slowly became tinted with green.

"So that's what you think, huh?! That I just came up here out of damn boredom?!" She demanded. "Are you an idiot?!" Minato wanted to tell her that wasn't the case, but what she said next shook him to the very core.

"I bet that you think that I'm a burden, don't you?!" She all but yelled out. Minato's eyes began slowly tinting blue.

"Don't you even start." He said, dangerously calm. "Are you trying to provoke me?" Minako scoffed at him.

"And if I was?" She tossed back. Junpei gulped nervously as the two siblings had a stand-off and hid behind Yukari.

"H-Hey. Let's just all calm down now..." Yukari began. Suddenly, Minako slammed the handle of her naginata hard onto the ground.

"I be you wished that I had died with Mom and Dad!" She screamed. "That way, you wouldn't feel burdened, right?!"

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Misturu commanded. Everything went silent. Misturu sighed. _"Miss Arisato obviously seems alright and the reading of that powerful Shadow has disappeared, so let's call it a night. I'll locate the nearest access point so you can return to the entrance."_ Minako scoffed and walked off, unwilling to look at her brother anymore. Yukari quickly went with her to make sure the teen didn't wander too far when Misturu announced where the access point was. Junpei walked over to Minato who was staring on the floor.

"Hey...are you alright man?" Junpei asked. Minato said nothing. Junpei sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look man, just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around." Minato slapped his hand away.

"...Just go, please." He said. Shrugging, Junpei walked in the general direction the others went. When he was gone, Minato shakily leaned against the wall and slid down, tears threatening to spill from his now completely blue eyes.

"Is that how you've been feeling all this time, Minako?" He whispered as a thin layer of darkness wrapped around him.

* * *

 _ **What is broken...can be mended...**_

* * *

As the light behind flashed brightly like lightning, Igor placed several cards on the table in front of him. Elizabeth and Theodore beside him on each side, quietly watching their master do a reading. With a gloved hand, Igor gently picked a card over and flipped it, revealing a skull. Using his other hand, he did the same with another card which had an angel with a cane and a book. Both were upside down. For the first time in his life, a frown replaced his smile.

"...Only despair and sadness awaits the two who are opposites. If they continue down this path, disaster will strike and both will never be the same again." He murmured. Elizabeth thought carefully of her master's words.

"Then, would it not be best for those to separate early on?" She asked. Igor said nothing as he placed the two cards down and picked another. The card glowed as he flipped it over, revealing a heart and two people. This card was faced up. Igor gave his usual wide smile.

"Or...if those two managed to overcome their differences, then they shall do the impossible-a life that was forbidden to them because of their origins. I'm certain that if anything, they can achieve this." With a snap of his fingers, the cards disappeared.

"All they need...is a step towards the right direction. Something that the Velvet Room can provide of service with."

* * *

 _ **A fight has broken out between the seemingly inseparable siblings after Minako's triumph over the Reaper. How will the twins overcome this hardship? And who exactly are those mysterious children and the card Rosangela? Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **mocasiotorres27: Don't worry, Minato won't kill Akihiko...yet. As for the Angel Arcana, it is actually an Arcana that I made up. It has no relationship with the Temperance or any other Arcana. This Arcana is unique to this story and Minako, which will all be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **MeyikoSaki: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Sorry for the late reply! Yeah, go ahead!**

 **Aristy: Hm...well, the main pairing is obviously Minako and Minato. Whether or not I want others is to be decided. But, if I do, most likely Akihiko and Shinjiro, maybe Ken for the heck of it. Don't know about the last part, but his interactions with Akihiko in Tartarus are pretty funny.**

 **Rikalukizi: Thanks! Still trying to fix them all.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	4. Secrets and Forgiveness

**Hey Peeps! Another chapter is up! Um...school? I didn't do so good last semester, so I had to put off writing my stories until now and will have many infrequent updates. So Sorry! Anyways, let's get onto the story!**

 **After the argument, Minako refuses to Minato which causes the S.E.E.S. to worry and the male to distress. Things turn for the worse when Minako discovers a secret Minato tried to keep. Will their bond break? Or, will it grow stronger than ever?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series. Only any OCs and made up Personas.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I honestly didn't really like how the chapter was written out. I just felt like there were too many holes. I hope you all still like it though.**

* * *

 **Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**

 _ **How long...?**_

 **Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**

 _ **How long until the apocalypse? Until the Goddess of Death seals the world's fate?**_

 **Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**

 _ **Her time is coming closer...closer as the host loses his will to keep living...**_

 **Tick Tock...Tick Tock.**

 _ **You who are me...I have faith that you can mend things and slow the clock of Death...**_

 ***Dong**Dong***

* * *

 **...April 21st, Tuesday...**

* * *

Once S.E.E.S had returned from Tartarus, Minako immediately went to her room, not even saying goodnight to her brother.

"Just give her some time to think things over." Misturu advised to Minato. "I'm certain she'll be better in the morning." However, that was not the case. Minako woke up especially early in the morning to avoid Minato and headed to school first. The bluenette became increasingly agitated by his sister's behavior.

"Maybe she just needs more time to think." Yukari tried to soothe Minato as they walked to school. Minato shook his head and looked at Yukari, his normally calm eyes stormy.

"You don't understand." Minato muttered before turning away. "You don't know about her habits and personality." Yukari glanced at him with confusion before shaking her head and walking off. As soon as Yukari left, Minato began biting his nails, a habit that arose when something greatly unnerved him. Suddenly, he heard someone called him.

"Hey! You're Minato, right?" They asked. Minato dropped his hand and looked to see a male teen with short brown hair and dark brown eyes waving at him. Although he was in no mood to deal with strangers, Minato took a breath and as the teen walked over to him.

"I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close to Yukari-san." The brunette continued. "What's up with that?" Minato remained quiet as the stranger kept talking, who introduced himself as Kenji Tomochika.

"There's morning assembly. We'd better hurry." Kenji warned, finishing his talk. Minato nodded silently and walked inside the school with Kenji, but the bluenette's heart was in turmoil still. Minato had to speak with Minako soon, and solve this situation before it was too late.

* * *

...

* * *

Minako sighed as she put her books away, her feeling sleepy from Ms. Toriumi's lecture.

 _"Well, at least I learned something."_ The brunette thought with a small smile. However, her smile instantly fell when she noticed her brother walk up to her.

"Minako." Minato began. "I-" Without even acknowledging that he was there, Minako turned herself away from her brother and walked out of class. Within an instant, Minato grabbed her arm.

"Listen! Why are you avoiding me?" He asked. Minako gave a cool glare before wrenching her arm away from him.

"I shouldn't have to tell you." Minako answered. Her brother frowned and opened his lips to speak. Minako quickly sprinted away.

"Minako!" Minato called to her. However, the brunette kept running, all the way to the school gate. Just as she was about to exit, Minako ran into someone, causing her to fall backwards.

"Ouch!" She cried out. Rubbing her bottom, Minako looked up and widened her eyes.

"A-Akihiko?!" Minako stuttered. The grey teen looked at her.

"Huh? Minako? Why were you in such a hurry?" He asked before shaking his head. "Never mind that. Are you alright?" Minako nodded and stood up. Suddenly, a swarm of school girls appeared.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You could have hurt Senpai!" A girl yelled. Another gave a scowl.

"And did you just call him by his first name? How rude!" She scorned. Minako face blushed in embarrassment.

"A-Ah. I d-didn't mean to..." Minako began, her voice shaking. Akihiko gave a sigh.

"Hey, there's no need to be so rude." The teen said addressing to the girls. "I gave her permission to call my name." All the girls gasped in shock. Akihiko gave a confused look before shaking his head and facing Minako.

"Minako, can you go to Paulownia Mall?" He asked. "You know where that is, right?" Minako shook her head, her face becoming even more flushed.

"N-No...I haven't been there yet, so I don't know the location." She answered. Akihiko looked thoughtful.

"Hm...I guess you can come with me then. I'll just ask Misturu to tell the others." He decided. "Let's go." Then, he began walking out of the school.

"Ah! Wait for me, Akihiko!" Minako called out and rushed after him, leaving a couple of confused and angry school girls behind, as well as someone who lingered near the school doors.

"...Minako..." He whispered.

* * *

...

* * *

"So this is Paulownia Mall." Minako said, looking around. "It's quite nice." Akihiko shrugged as they approached the police station.

"You think so?" He asked. Minako nodded.

"Yes." She answered. Akihiko gave a small smile.

"I see...Anyways, Misturu already contacted your brother and Junpei. Now all we need to do is wait." He said. Minako frowned.

"...Akihiko, may we start first? I really don't want to meet with Minato right now." Minako asked. Akihiko glanced at her.

"Are you still mad?" He asked. "Is it about that incident last night?" When she didn't answer, the grey haired teen took that as a yes.

"Look, I wasn't there that night so I don't know how serious the problem." Akihiko said. "But, listen to me when I say it's not worth the relationship you have with your brother." Minako bit her lips.

"I know, Akihiko." Minako whispered. "I'm probably being childish for holding a grudge at what happened last night, but I...I just-I don't know. I need more time to think. So, please?" She begged. Akihiko remained quiet for a moment.

"...Alright. I'll listen this time." He answered. "Let's head inside the police station." Minako gave a grateful expression and the two teens headed inside. There, she met Officer Kurosawa. Akihiko explained that the officer sold weapons and armors. After perusing through what Kurosawa had, Minako decided on a Tsukushi Naginata. She payed for it using the 5,000 yen Akihiko gave to her.

"That's about it." Akihiko said as they exited the police station. "You can sell stuff here too. Now, you probably should go if you don't want to meet your brother." Minako nodded.

"Yes...Thank you again, Akihiko." Minako thanked before turning to leave. As the brunette began to walk out of the mall, she noticed a bright blue light from the corner of her eye. Minako looked and saw the light in a narrow alley. Her deadly curiosity striking once again, Minako entered the alley. As she walked down the darkening hall, Minako encountered a familiar blue door. She blinked her eyes.

"Huh? Isn't that...the Velvet Room?" She murmured. Suddenly, the key appeared in front of her. With slight hesitation, Minako took the key, unlocked the door, and headed inside.

"Ah. Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor welcomed. Theodore bowed slightly. Minako sat down in the chair, slightly confused.

"The door...is in the mall?" She asked. Igor stretched his lips into a wide smile.

"For convenience my dear. Now you being here is another story." Igor answered. "Tell me, are you experiencing...difficulties with Mr. Arisato?" Minako frowned. How did Igor know? Not only that, but why did he wish to know? The man gave an apologetic look.

"My apologies, I mean no disrespect. However, I must reiterate what I told you last night. Your powers have infinite choices, and infinite consequences." Igor reminded. "Your decision to ignore your brother is one of them." Minako sighed, pinching the bridge between her eyes.

"Ugh...It's not like I'll avoid him forever. I just need some time to gather my thoughts, like I've been telling everyone." Minako said. Theodore cleared his throat.

"Um, Master?" He asked. "Perhaps we should...?" Igor held a hand up, stopping Theodore from saying anymore.

"Miss Arisato, I understand. You had a very close relationship with your brother. You feel betrayed with how Mr. Arisato acted, correct?" He said. "But, and do pardon me for saying this, you spoke of cruel things as well." Minako nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I did..." She whispered. Suddenly, a large sound, one of a clock, resonated in the room.

 ***DONG**DONG***

Minako looked around.

"Huh?! A clock?!" She exclaimed. Igor and Theodore shared a look.

"...It's getting late. Perhaps you should head home first." Theodore suggested. Igor nodded.

"Yes, it is getting late. I was planning to explain what the Velvet Room is used for, but I suppose I can save it for another time. May we meet again." The hunch man said. Minako blinked her eyes in confusion.

"I guess." Then, she got up and began to leave.

"Beware the coming days, Miss Arisato." Igor warned. "For they are the most turbulent." Minako, though even more confused, nodded and walked out of the Velvet Room.

* * *

...

* * *

For the next few days, Minako continued to ignore Minato. The bluenette had given up on trying to talk to her and began to hang out with other people, no doubt increasing his "social links". But whenever they were near each other, Minako always caught her brother staring in her direction. The brunette, still unable to gather her thoughts clearly, avoided any unnecessary contact by burying herself in her studies. Then, when she heard about how athletic clubs were looking for new members, Minako joined the Girl's Tennis Club and met Rio Iwasaki. Minako found Rio to be very serious about her position as leader. It was soon after that the brunette developed the Chariot Arcana Social Link with her.

On Friday, something unexpected happened. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Junpei had approached Minako as she packed her books away.

"Yo, mind hanging out with me after this?" He asked. "I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!" Minako sighed.

"Man, you're pushy." Minako said. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "...He's not coming, is he?" Junpei looked confused for a moment, then it clicked.

"Oh! You mean-! Nah, don't worry about it. It's just you and me." Junpei reassured. Minako smiled.

"Good! So, where to?" She asked as they walked out of the classroom. Junpei led her to Iwatodao mall, to a small ramen shop called Hagakure Ramen. While Junpei ordered for them, Minako quietly observed the shop. It was quiet rowdy with so many people here. In fact, the shop was packed.

"I got us their specials." Junpei said to Minako once the order was taken.

"It sounds delicious!" Minako answered happily. Junpei nodded.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better than what you're expectin'." He replied. Then, he gave a strange look.

"Minako? Is there a reason you haven't made up with Minato?" He asked. Minako's expression instantly fell. Junpei quickly spoke again. "I mean, if you don't want to say that's OK too! I just...well, things haven't been too well with your brother lately. Minako frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Minako, other than the constant looks from him, hadn't expected Minato to act of the ordinary. Junpei sighed.

"Well your bro's actin' a bit...weird." The teen tried explaining. "He's more chatty, muttering to himself a lot. Even when we hang, he's always sayin' how you've been ignoring him and how somethin's wrong." Minako widened her eyes in shock.

"I-I didn't know." Minako replied. "I mean, I knew he'd act differently, but not that strangely...Tell me, did was there anything else weird about Minato?" Junpei thought for a moment.

"Hm...Well, other than the constant phone calls that he frequently takes, not really. But, Yuka-tan and the Senpais are a little worried. Usually he's so...calm, ya know?" Junpei said. Minako was worried. Her brother-the only one who comforted her when their parents died, the only one who remained by her side-acting like this, how could she have done that to him? As Minako was lost in her thoughts, their order came. Throughout the time their order came, Minako's head was preoccupied with her brother, and how she could fix this situation. Once they were done, Junpei spoke.

"Look, I didn't bring you out here to call you out on this. I just wanted to see if you were accustomed to school yet." Junpei said. "I mean, you and Minato just got out of the hospital recently. Then again, I think you'll be fine." Minako chuckled at Junpei's response.

"Thank you, Junpei." Minako said. Junpei blushed and looked away. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering sounded in Minako's head. Time seemed to stop as an Arcana appeared before her.

 _ **"Thou art I and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..."**_

The card disappeared, and time marched on. Minako and Junpei paid for their meal and exited the shop.

"I got to go somewhere now." Junpei said as he began to walk away. "But, let's hang out again someday, kay?" Nodding, Minako waved him off and started for the dorms. As she walked towards home, she spotted a familiar person in the crowd.

"Minato!" Minako whispered when she saw her brother. Deciding that she would apologize to him immediately, Minako opened her mouth to call him when she suddenly noticed another familiar man next to him.

 _"Is that...?!"_ Minako mentally yelled. The man was none other than Mr. Akiyama, the twin's lawyer who dealt with their parent's funeral and estate. Although he wore a stern face, Akiyama was kind to them and kept in contact with them to see how they were doing. But Minako hadn't heard from him in a long time. What brought him to Iwatodai and why with Minato? Then, she noticed both her brother and Mr. Akiyama begin to walk away. Within seconds, Minako decided to follow them, to see what they were up to. After a few minutes of following the two through the crowd, Minako saw them enter a small alley where there were less people. Cautiously, Minako pushed herself against the wall and peaked from behind a corner to see. There, she watched as their conversation unfolded.

"So, did you convinced them?" Minato asked quietly. Mr. Akiyama sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"If I did, I wouldn't have come to Iwatodai to personally see you." The lawyer answered. "Unfortunately, the Narukami family are still firmly set on this. They've already got the paperwork done and are just waiting for the court order to continue."Minako widened her eyes in shock. Ever since she could remember, the Narukamis were always a part of her family's life. They were distant cousins of her and Minato's mother, but Minako always referred to them as "Auntie" and "Uncle". The family had attended their parents' funeral and even offered them an option to come with them to the countryside. Minako fondly recalled all the love and adoration their relatives had given to them, even after the birth of their own baby twins, though they were surely no longer babies anymore. The brunette, however, quickly push the memories away in her head away as she continued to listen in on the conversation. Minato gave a frustrated sigh.

"Why the hell are they so damn set on doing this?" The teen growled. "I thought we were done with this when me and Minako decided to move to Iwatodai!" His rough language and harsh tone shocked Minako. She never seen him act like-is this what he usually was when she wasn't there with him?

"I had inquired them about that. Mr. and Mrs. Narukami claim that they are following your mother's wishes for Minako to be adopted into their family." Mr. Akiyama explained. "Though the will did not detail such a thing, I discovered that your mother created a separate bank account for the Narukamis. All I managed to get from the bank was that it is intended for Minako and can only be activated after Mrs. Arisato had passed away." Minako quickly covered her mouth to avoid gasping at the information. Minato narrowed his eyes at the lawyer.

"Are you claiming that my and Minako's mother-the woman who gave birth to both of us, who cared for us until her death, who told her children to always remain with each other no matter what-had planned all along to separate the two of us?" The bluenette questioned. "Don't fuck with me!"

"...I do not understand what caused your mother to make this decision, nor do I know how she foresaw her death." Mr. Akiyama uttered after a few moment of silence. "However, there is no denying that at some point Mrs. Arisato realized her life was coming to an end and saw fit to separate her children." Too distraught by all the information, Minako took a step back and accidentally knocked over some trash bins behind her. Her face paling, Minako quickly ran away, too frightened to look back to see whether they notice her. She kept running until she reached to the doors leading to the dorms. Gasping heavily to regain the precious oxygen back into her lungs, Minako slumped down onto the steps and buried her head into her legs.

"What am I going to do now...?" Minako muttered to herself.

* * *

...

* * *

When Minako regained her composure, she went inside the dorms. Once she did, Mitsuru informed her that they were heading back into Tartarus. Thus, when the Dark Hour started, S.E.E.S. headed for Tartarus. After a minor briefing, Misturu let the team into the labyrinth, informing them that they could go up to higher floors now.

"But follow your leader's orders." Misturu warned. "Especially you, Arisato." She said to Minako. With that, the team was deployed. Overall, the group had relatively an easy time in Tartarus. They defeated the Shadows in succession, and managed to discover a large amount of money and medicine. The group even managed to defeat larger Shadows on certain floors, and both Minako and Minato obtained stronger Personas and more powerful weapons. However, despite such success, it did nothing to alleviate the situation with the Arisato twins. Neither spoke with each other for, at least Minako's case, there was too much confusion. After defeating yet another powerful Shadow on the 14th floor, S.E.E.S. continued upwards until they reached the 16th floor.

"Woah...What's up with this floor?" Yukari breathed out. Unlike the rest of the floors in Tartarus, there was a small square area that led to a staircase, blocked by chairs and tables. The rest of the floor was filled with empty space, giving an eerie green.

 _"There is a barrier leading up to the next block, so we can't proceed any further."_ Mitsuru conveyed to the group. _"So let's return for now."_ With that order, S.E.E.S. gathered towards the Access Point to return back. However, Minako noticed a shiny glint from the corners of her eyes. She turned and saw a silver case next to the barrier.

"Oh! There's something over there!" Minako yelled out and quickly ran over to the case. Once she reached the suitcase, the brunette opened it to reveal an aging paper labeled "Document #1" and a small red notebook that was slightly wrinkled. Minako squinted her eyes as she attempted to read the notebook's title.

"T-The...Life Project..." Minako read. "Life Project? What is that?"

 _ **"You of all people should know what that means."**_

Minako blinked her eyes and looked around. She saw no one except her group members, who were patiently waiting for her to return.

"Who said that...?" She whispered. Then, she heard a familiar giggle. "Wait, are you-?!"

 _ **"All in due time, Minako. For now, please hide the notebook and return to your group. You may reveal the document if you wish to."**_

Minako frowned but did not question the girl's judgement. So she pocketed the book and returned to the group.

"So, what ya find?" Junpei asked. Minako held out the paper.

"A paper labeled Document #1." She answered, deciding to only give a partial answer. "It says 'The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island...' That's all that's on here."

"School...?" Yukari repeated. "Does it mean Gekkoukan High? And who are 'they'?" Minako shrugged before she began to put the paper away.

"...Let me see." Minato said, holding out his hand. Minako froze. With slight hesitation, she handed the paper over while avoiding any direct contact. Her brother slightly frowned at her odd behavior but said nothing else. Just then, Mitsuru spoke again.

 _"W-Well, once you have all finished reading it, you should all head back. There's no real reason to stay any longer."_ The red head announced. Minako pursed her lips slightly. Was it just her imagination, or did she note...nervousness in the Kirijo? The brunette decided to put the thought off in her head for now, and followed the rest back down to the first floor of Tartarus. There, the group met with Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Well, you all managed to finish the block within a couple days. Nice job." Akihiko congratulated. Misturu nodded.

"Yes, I'm very satisfied with all the progress that you all achieved." Mitsuru complimented. "Even if we had a...rough start in the beginning." Minako flinched.

"A-Ah...I'm sorry. I really am." Minako apologized.

"What's done is done. We can only move forward." The red head said. "But, I hope you learn from this mistake." Minako nodded. Suddenly, she heard something shatter. Time froze once more as she saw the Fool Arcana appear before her.

 _ **"Thou art I and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..."**_

The arcana disappeared, and time resumed. As the members of S.E.E.S. began to slowly to trickle out back into the real world, Minako finally made up her resolve. Once they returned to the dorms and the Dark Hour had passed, Minako called out to her brother.

"Minato, there's something I want to talk to you about. Can you come with me back to me room?" She asked. Minato eyed her with both surprise and suspicion. Nevertheless, the teen nodded and followed his sister to her room, ignoring the stares that followed them. Once they got to their floor, Minako led Minato into her room and turned the lights on.

"Is there something you wanted?" The bluenette asked. Minako swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yeah...First, I wanted to apologize. I'm been such a jerk to you for the past few days, and I'm sorry." Minako apologized. "I-It wasn't right for me to act like that way towards you, not since you've been taking care of me all this time." Minato stared at his sister for a moment before sighing.

"Truth be told, I'd be lying if I said your recent actions didn't hurt me, but I understand. Minako, when I scolded you that day, I wasn't mad-I was worried. You're no longer a child and I trust your judgement-most of the times at least-but I still worry. You are my sister after all." Minako smiled slightly and he gave a small laugh.

"Well, I'm glad we settle this little fight." Minato said. "Now, it's late. We should probably-" However, Minako cut him off.

"Wait, there's something I need to get off my chest." Minako interrupted. Minato frowned, but let her continue.

"To be honest, I was going to apologize to you earlier, but when I found you, I saw someone else with you-Mr. Akiyama." Minako explained. Minato dropped his head slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. Minako continued.

"Well, I was c-concerned with why Mr. Akiyama was there, so I followed the two of you." Minako continued. "And I-I heard...about the adoption." As though the room's temperature suddenly dropped, Minako began to shiver. She watched as her brother brought his arms together, hugging himself.

"And...?" he asked in a deadly whisper. "Why are you telling me this?" Minako unconsciously took a step back.

"I-I just...*sigh* This adoption is all about me, right?" Minako asked. "S-So, why did you hide this from m-me?" Minato didn't answer her. Minako bit her lip. "Brother, you just said how I'm no longer a child and you trust judgement yet you hide such an important thing from me? Why?!" The brunette, ignoring her previous nervousness and fears, looked at her brother straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to contact Auntie about the adoption!" Minako declared. "This is my decision to make, not yours!" Suddenly, Minato slammed his fist against the wall, scaring Minako. He lifted his face up and glared at his sister.

"You will not call them!" The teen ordered. Minako grimaced.

"And why not?!" She demanded. "What? Are you afraid that I'll accept?" Minato didn't answer. Minako couldn't help but gasp.

"Y-You actually thought I would agree?" She whimpered. Her brother said nothing at first. Instead he slumped down on her bed and hung his head down once more.

"...Minako, I know you know me as someone calm and collected, maybe even emotionless at times. But, in truth, I am not. Inside me are my bottle up emotions that I forced away. Every single day I have to fight to keep them down, to burn every single thought of fear or paranoia that has sprouted ever since the death of our parents." Minato explained. "Not one day has passed when I don't have thoughts that you might leave, or that something will happen to you. I-I just can't lose you!" Then, he buried his face in his hands. Minako gazed at her brother. Then, she sat down and embraced him into a hug.

"You don't have to be scared, Minato." Minako reassured her brother. "I would never leave you, no matter what happened. I promised, didn't I?" Minato said nothing, but he returned her hug, a small smile replacing his once anguish frown. Time froze as the sound of a shatter sounded the air, and Minako watched the Angel Arcana reveal itself.

 _ **"Thou art I and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Angel Arcana..."**_

Time resumed once more as the Angel Arcana disappeared, and Minako noticed the young green eyed girl near them, smiling next to the young boy with blue eyes. However, all that mattered to her right now was her brother, and the bond that they reforged together.

* * *

 ** _...In the Velvet Room..._**

* * *

Igor gave a wide smile as he flipped over the tarot cards in his latest reading, content that the Death and Angel Arcana were both right side up. However, as he flipped the next card over, the chime of the clock sounded, giving off a sinister warning. Elizabeth frowned at the Arcana Igor flipped over.

"...It seems that while one problem has resolved, another has taken its place." She said, noting the Devil Tarot card.

"Does this imply that someone is targeting our guests? Does the Clock provide a foreboding?" Theodore asked. Igor gave a slight shook of his head as he flipped over yet another card, revealing the Priestess.

"On the contrary, it seems that fate has brought our guests to a branching path." The hunched man explained. "Miss Arisato will soon make a decision, one that may change her beliefs. As for the Clock..." Igor eyed the young girl and young boy that appeared nearby, their lips pursed into a knowing smile.

"The sound dictates the will of the people-the end of everything." Igor said as the dongs faded into silence. "However, there are others that yearn to continue living." Then, he held up the Angel Arcana, which began to glow brightly.

"Why else would the vessel be here?" He added, his smile still wide as ever. "And I do hope she succeeds."

* * *

 _ **Another chapter has come to a close. Minako and Minato have made up, and their bond has grown stronger. But, what was that mysterious document and notebook Minako discovered? What is the Life Project and why hide it from everyone else? Who does Igor refer to as the vessel and what does he know of the mysterious children? Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Guest: Of course-that's the main pairing after all. However, since they are "siblings", the might pursue other love interests to hide their true feelings. But don't worry, they'll still end up together!**

 **xaxiel1572: Hm...Well, not really. If Pharos/Ryouji are Nyx's Avatar, what would the girl be? *Wink, Wink***

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
